


Love and Snow Days

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Sledding, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Few things could be more enjoyable than a snow day, especially when you’re an elementary school teacher. So when Cassian’s phone kept buzzing to alert him to a new text message, he was more than upset. He rolled over in bed, drawing the covers up over his head to block out the sound.





	Love and Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> It’s cold and snowing out and we have no obligations today.  
> I’m going sledding, want to come with?  
> You see me doing snow angels outside your window and can’t help but think it’s cute.

Few things could be more enjoyable than a snow day, especially when you’re an elementary school teacher. So when Cassian’s phone kept buzzing to alert him to a new text message, he was more than upset. He rolled over in bed, drawing the covers up over his head to block out the sound.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

He swatted at his phone like it was a fly, but whoever was texting him was sending message after message. Cassian resolved to put his phone on sleep mode, but when he saw that the flood, or rather snow storm of texts came from his boyfriend, he decided to give them all a look.

_We both got snow days!_

_Want to do something?_

_The snow looks so pretty!_

_We should go play in the snow!_

_We could go sledding!_

_I haven’t been sledding in ages!_

_Wake up!_

Cassian couldn’t help but smile at Bodhi’s enthusiasm, and as much as he wanted to stay in bed, he supposed spending some time in the snow and _then_ snuggling with his boyfriend in bed wouldn’t be so bad. He was half way through sending a reply when the bedroom door burst open.

“Cassian! Get up! We’re going sledding!” Just as this exclamation was made, Bodhi was jumping on their bed, in full snow gear. Cassian groaned dramatically as he knocked Bodhi over, who collapsed beside him. He was instantly captured by arms and swift kisses to every bit of his face that wasn’t covered by a scarf or hat.

“Can’t we stay in bed instead? Isn’t that what teachers are supposed to do on snow days?”

Bodhi escaped Cassian’s arms and started to try and drag his sleepy boyfriend from their bed.

“I want to play in the snow. We’ve been waiting for a snow day all year! We can have hot chocolate and snuggles when we get back.”

“Fine. But it better be real hot chocolate. Not that powdered stuff.”

“Promise. We have some fundraiser chocolate bars left. Meet me downstairs.” Bodhi all but ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him, but not before adding: “and brush your teeth.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

By the time Cassian got dressed and met Bodhi outside, he had already constructed a snowman, and was currently making snow angels on their front lawn. It was possibly the cutest thing Bodhi had done…today…

“Do we even have sleds?” Cassian asked, standing over Bodhi who had now stopped to try and catch snowflakes on his tongue.

“Of course we have sleds! I already got them out. Let’s go! We’ve already got about 4 inches, and I would like to be back before we have a foot.”

With sleds in tow, one hot pink and one orange, they made their way to the nearby park, which boasted of many hills perfect for sledding. Bodhi couldn’t resist sneaking in a few snowballs every now and then to pelt Cassian with, and Cassian was only too happy to return the favor.

When they got to the biggest hill, they were surprised to find that they had it all to themselves. But considering it was a snow day and still only 8 o’clock in the morning, it was no surprise none of the school kids were there yet, probably opting for sleeping in as Cassian had wanted to.

“Race you to the top!” Bodhi exclaimed as he took off for the top of the hill, his sled zig zagging behind him. He only made it about a quarter of the way before the depth of the snow and the padding of his snow pants and heavy boots slowed him to a trot; Cassian caught up with him at a regular walking pace.

“How about we compete to sled down the hill, rather than run up it?”

Bodhi chuckled. “That’s a much better plan. Because I will absolutely kick your ass.”

“That a threat, Mr. Rook?” Cassian asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Absolutely, Mr. Andor. Loser has to grade the winner’s papers for a whole week. Deal?”

They had just made it to the top of the hill, and paused to shake each other’s hands.

“Deal,” Cassian said.

\-----------------------------------------------------

After Bodhi had won the best 8 out of 10 (though the number cap had started at 3 and worked its way to 10), Cassian realized he’d been beat, and conceded with a hug and kiss.

“Fine. I’ll grade papers. But you still have to keep your promise of hot chocolate and snuggles.”

The kiss began anew, and deepened just enough to leave the both of them wanting more, but they were starting to get cold from all the snow that had started to creep its way inside boots and gloves. They broke apart, startled, as a snow plow stormed up the street and echoed in the park.

“Hot chocolate and snuggles for sure,” Bodhi said, breaking away and running a gloved finger on Cassian’s cheek. “One more go, and then we’ll go home?”

“Sure,” Cassian said, pretending to be a bit friskier with his roaming hands. But Bodhi soon felt his real intention as snow dripped down his back. Bodhi jumped with a hiss and kicked as much snow as he could at Cassian.

“Not fair!”

“All’s fair in love and sledding. You can punish me later.” Cassian winked so much he could’ve been mistaken for having something in his eye.

“Exciting! Let’s get home,” Bodhi said, hopping on his sled and darting down the hill with a loud “whee!”

As Cassian followed suit, he couldn’t help but exclaim gleefully, too. It was a snow day, after all. And he was spending it with his boyfriend. He only hoped tomorrow was a snow day, too.


End file.
